


Seasons of Love

by FrostCryptid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - RENT Fusion, Character Death, F/F, M/M, Queer Themes, hollow ichigo is zangetsu, mentions of Zaraki Kenpachi, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: Ichigo and Zangetsu are living the Bohemian life as best as they can. Well, until their world gets turned upside by an old friend buying up the block they live on. Now they fight and rage against it in the middle of New York City as HIV/AIDS affects the lives of people around them.





	1. Rent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adversary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adversary/gifts), [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts), [SomethingSomeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/gifts), [PaleAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleAutumn/gifts), [MagellanicClouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagellanicClouds/gifts), [Kryptodrakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptodrakon/gifts).



> OKAY ALL YOU LITTLE SHITS, FUCKIN CHEERING ME ON AS WELL AS ALWAYS HEARING ME RANT AND RAVE AND SING THIS MUSICAL TO MY HEART'S CONTENT. I LOVE YOU ALL. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME ALWAYS BE ME.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Zangetsu don't take shit from anyone. Least of all when their power is shut off due to _someone_ wanting their attention.

_“December 24, 1989, 9pm, Eastern Standard Time. From here on in, I shoot without a script. See if anything comes of it… instead of my old shit.”_

A homeless man tried wiping a windshield off to make a quick buck but the man behind the wheel yelled at him and floored it, getting out of the area as quickly as he could. Disappointed in humanity, Ichigo wasn’t at all surprised as he recorded the whole thing. His camera was one thing he never left home without and it was reasons like this he was glad for it. He wanted to help everyone he could in any way available to him. Trying to protect people like he did back when he was still living with his dad and sisters became exhausting and stretched him thin, especially after what happened.

“How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day?” Shaking his head at incidents like this going on every day, he thought about how it wasn’t fair. Fingers deftly put his camera back in the bag before he hopped on his bike and took off for home, for Zangetsu. A foreboding filled him, dread creeping up his spine with possibility of change.

_Not for the better._

Taking lungfuls of air and remembering to breathe, he rode through traffic, having done it plenty of times so far that he could do it with his eyes closed. It took his mind off the worry about whatever would come to be. If it came sooner rather than later was a question put on the back burner. He was freezing and just wanted to curl up on the couch with a good book underneath a thick, warm blanket.

Zangetsu, on the other hand, tried finding notes to play on their guitar as the power went out. They blinked as their sight adjusted. "How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong though they once sounded right and rare?"

Growling under their breath over the situation, they went straight to the fuse box, hoping that was the issue. They crossed a few wires, flipped some switches, and replaced the fuses with one another. Punching the wall when shocked didn't help their mood. If anything, it soured further. Short from kicking the damn thing, nothing was going to fix it. Aizen could be a real shithead when he wanted to be. This proved it.

What a fucking shame.

All three of them, Ikkaku, and Nel stayed together in the loft a few years back when they first moved out of their respective homes. Life varied for them individually but found comfort with each other. That was before three out of the five found something else which captured their fancy. Another found love but heartbroken returned. The last didn't leave, staying exactly where he knew the others could find him.

Speaking of, their mood brightened up a small bit as Ichigo walked in with his bike but the eviction notice in his hand pulled a snarl out of them. "How are we gonna pay last year's rent?" Life just kept lobing boulders at them. One after another and they were getting sick of it. From the shit Ichigo had dealt with to this, he deserved so much better.

He would probably say the same thing for Zangetsu if someone asked. Though they would deny every word.

The phone went off and Ichigo scrambled to grab it, practically throwing his stuff on the floor. If it was Aizen, he'd get a piece of Ichigo's mind and then some. What kind of sadistic bastard turned the electricity off in the middle of winter? On Christmas Eve no less. It was never this bad when he was home with Karin, Yuzu, Dad, and Mom.

"Hello?" His voice rough from obliterating that trainwreck quickly.

"Hey, man! Throw down the keys since your favorite's back in town." Ichigo grabbed the spare keys and walked out onto the fire escape, Zangetsu not far behind, wondering what caught his interest.

Ikkaku waited with a bag slung over his shoulder grinning up at them ready to catch the requested item. The two stepped back into their loft after doing as requested, not seeing a group of people surround their friend. Ikkaku realized quickly this could be bad as he picked the keys off the ground.

"Got a smoke, bud?" Very bad. He pushed one, making them crack their skull against the pavement. When another grabbed his bag, he threw himself the other way and ran. They weren't giving up as they chased him down an alley. Fuck. Mistepping on sudden uneven ground proved it wasn't his lucky day and maybe he should have done his lucky dance after leaving the airport. Maybe it would have helped instead of the muggers taking his belongings before proceeding to beating the shit out of him.

Back at the loft, Zangetsu grabbed a garbage can, after lighting some candles for light, and started throwing in anything flammable they could find. Some of their old posters, Ichigo's screenplays he'd never finish, and songs they worked on together but stopped when neither wanted to continue. Getting rid of it all felt empowering, like starting a new chapter. Leave the past there and walk towards the future. They even grabbed the old tarp that was hanging from the skylight, shielding the loft from any kind of weather.

Down an alley Ikakku turned over, finding his attackers had run off sometime after he’d passed out from the pain. No one else was around, thankfully. Slowly, he managed to pick himself up and wiped the blood off from under his nose. It didn’t matter since more leaked seconds after. “How do you stay on your feet when on every street it’s trick or treat? And tonight it’s trick.” All the progress he made vanished as he fell right back down. Instead of trying to move again, he propped himself up against a building and stayed there.

What a fucking warm welcome home.

“What the fuck is taking him so long?” Zangetsu angrily stomped out onto the fire escape to look around for their friend.

“Zan, maybe he saw someone?” Ichigo watched him from inside, refusing to get more chilled than he already was.

“Yeah right.”

Ikkaku cradled his head, wincing. “Damn dizziness. I’m blaming Zangetsu if I throw up.”

The couple went back to throwing useless papers into the fire, complimenting them with fire puns. If the situation wasn’t so shitty, maybe either one or both of them would laugh at the words. “Two minutes they burn the past to the ground, and feel the heat of the future’s glow.”

“How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart?” Ichigo met Zangetsu’s eyes and found old hurts there. He knew exactly what from.

So maybe it was just him that felt freer.

No matter. Years ago, he made a promise to his boyfriend and he would keep it. His name didn’t mean protector for nothing.

There have been nights he laid awake and held Zangetsu while all the pain they'd suffered reached into them through the night, tearing them apart. Some days the two of them wondered if they were right for each other as HIV and AIDS ravaged the country until it was in a panicked state. A fear permeated around the two because of either dying on the other, a betrayal that wouldn’t be forgiven they knew. Neither wanted to be left behind or leave the other behind.

The crowd gathering outside turning into a mob let Zangetsu and Ichigo gather themselves back up and drag their trash can filled with flames that threatened to burn them outside, dumping it out on the street. They weren’t the only ones as several people burned their own eviction notices, yelling through the streets they wouldn’t pay rent just like Ichigo and Zangetsu.

No one liked change, least of all the whole of Alphabet City. Change sometimes brought odd things that don’t mix or go well with what’s already there or going on. What could anyone do except riot against what they thought was wrong? It was perfectly legitimate no matter what that bastard Aizen thought. He couldn’t force them out unless he really wanted to be fucking beaten to death.

“Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand.” How does the saying go, speak of the devil and he shall come? Rolling up in his land rover wasn’t exactly smart but Aizen thought he was above it all. Even before he moved out, he was always so sure he’d get to the top with or without his roommates. It took awhile but in the end, he left them behind, finding someone with money and power so he barely ever had to lift a finger. At least until he bullied his way through deals and negotiations.

“Use your camera to spar!” Zangetsu yelled at their boyfriend, hoping he’d pick up on his teasing as Aizen watched them with the growing crowd.

“Use your guitar!” Ichigo shot right back, knowing Zangetsu’s guitar meant just as much to them as his camera did to him.

“When they act tough you call their bluff. We're not gonna pay last year's rent, this year's rent, next year's rent cause everything is rent.” They both screamed with the surrounding people just like them. Caught in a loop of unpaid rent even after some of them were promised they were golden or given extra time to pay their rent. Now all of them were pissed but if they didn’t want the cops called for ganging up on the one person that could possibly save them, they backed off. 

Aizen observed a man leaning on his car while reading a newspaper. “Off.” The man looked at him and must have seen something in his eyes to get him moving, back to his own place. Whether that be an apartment or park bench, Ichigo knew he didn’t care. As long as they were no longer in the same vicinity as each other.

“You know that’s exactly the kind of shit Nel’s protesting.” Ichigo huffed, offended for the man but couldn’t do much since it’s already happened. The _one time_ he needed his camera and it was sitting on the table in front of the couch. Goddamnit. So much for getting something that important on record.

Aizen chuckled. Zangetsu intertwined their fingers with Ichigo’s, staring down at Aizen from where they stood on the fire escape. “Get down here, I need to talk to you both.”

Zangetsu shook their head as they walked back in the loft to go down to street level and find out what Aizen wanted. Ichigo sighed, rubbing his face until he caught the color blue in his peripheral. Glancing at where it came from, he saw a neighbor, apparently, who lived below him and Zangetsu. How had he never seen that hair before? It stuck out just as bad as his, especially since they both had long hair. Huh.

“Ichi?” Ichigo took one last look at the smirking mouth lighting a cigarette before following after his boyfriend to meet up with their ex-roommate.


	2. You'll See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen makes an appearance to try tempting Ichigo and Zangetsu to see things his way when they know better than to fall into his honey trap.

Aizen waited on the sidewalk while the couple took their sweet time coming down to meet him. He could wait as long as possible for the roommates he left behind. Neither could really complain when they weren’t really going anywhere in their lives after Zangetsu had Zaraki and their band while Ichigo was trying to launch his film career. He’d always known in the beginning both those dreams would be shot down, and they were. The loft was still occupied and they barely go by. The only difference now compared to before Aizen left was Zaraki had died.

Regardless of what either one thought, he did care for the both of them and Ikkaku. Living together for as long as they did had his heart almost breaking for what he was doing now. The Urahara family was powerful and he knew if this wasn’t done by him, someone else would be doing it. Someone not as understanding or close to the tenants of his building.

So there he waited.

See what lie ahead.

The loft became unoccupied when Zangetsu led Ichigo out of it by the hand, hoping he was okay and didn’t think much of the neighbor downstairs. They knew he was trouble but they weren’t sure if their boyfriend caught onto it like they did. It may not have been well known but the neighbor’s name was Grimmjow and he worked at the local club, The Grinding Panther. They went a few times before they met their ex-boyfriend. Maybe a few times while dating him if they thought about it.

All they had to say about when they saw him perform was something they’d never forget. It’d been enchanting to watch, the way his muscles rolled and sweat glistened on his skin. Oh yes, Zangetsu almost fell into his honey trap. They caught themself before getting any further than just a front row seat.

They’d protect Ichigo as much as they could from his spell.

They tuned back into Ichigo talking nervously about Aizen and who he married. “Kisuke is an old family friend and someone who knew my dad really well before he moved out here to America with his family. I don’t want to mess anything up or say something wrong he’ll tell Kisuke who will then tell my dad that I’m being a nuisance and a menace to society.” It’s hard to hear how almost afraid Ichigo is about his dad finding out about anything he’s been doing or going through. Zangetsu didn’t think Isshin had the right to judge anymore.

The same time they’re making their way down the stairs, the door where the blue haired, blue eyed man lived opened and revealed him walking out at the same time Ichigo and Zangetsu started going down the stairs. He tried catching their attention with his haughty smirk but the response he got was a glare from the pale one and a confused look from the tan one. Neither had the time for him since they were going to meet their old friend. Zangetsu hoped they could escape him and Aizen in one piece.

The man still followed them out but went the other way while the two went over to where Aizen was standing. The bastard looked too confident for his own good and Zangetsu felt the urge to knock him on his ass. Ichigo however knew what would be coming if he didn’t stop Zangetsu in their tracks. Stepping between them and Aizen, he observed Aizen from his newly styled hair down to his more sophisticated clothes. Disgust came to mind. Conclusion being their friend would rather sell them out to a richer family than stay happy and free. The world really was a dark, cruel place.

“Hello, gentlemen.” Aizen smirked but turned away. The gesture angered Zangetsu, who only barely stopped themself from taking a swing at him. “I take it you got my message?”

“I’m sure you got ours too.” They came back with. Not like they had a choice. Fight or flight. They were no coward. Ichigo was the same way. Always standing up for people and fighting against the wrongness of society with his camera when he chose to give up his fists even if he still did occasionally fight like that from time to time. “Cut the shit. Tell us what you want. Don’t even know why you’re bothering after you cut the power.”

“Got you attention quicker than any eviction notice I’ve sent. It also gave me the chance to talk to you both about the rent.” He throws a fond look Zangetsu’s way when they decide to sit on his car. Ichigo smiled and it’s like they were back to when they all first moved in together. Without Zaraki and Nel though. Ikkaku too but he was missing for the moment, which worried the couple.

“You mean the nonexistent rent? The one you said we didn’t have to pay because we were golden.” Ichigo lost his smile fast, thinking of the promise Aizen made to them when he first left. Well before he married Kisuke, an influential individual that could prove himself more than just a humble businessman he claims himself to be. “Not surprised you lied to us yet again. Just like you did before you even thought about marrying Kisuke. We know we can't trust you but you probably figured that into your equation."

Aizen turned from them to look over a wall across from where his old roommates are where posters for an event coming up. Nel’s event that happens to be a protest. “How could I forget our little group? You two, me, Zaraki, and Nel. Speaking of, how is Nel? Don’t tell me she’s still clingy and acts more like a child than an adult. Not very professional if she wants to make it big like you, Ichigo.” If the words are meant to sting, they rolled off Ichigo’s back. The three of them know how hard he tried with making at least one film but still hadn’t produced anything substantial.

“She’s well if you must know. Got herself a girlfriend now, a lawyer.” Aizen rips one of the posters down before glancing back at Ichigo who crosses his arms and leans more into Zangetsu. They wrap their arms tightly around Ichigo, showing their claim with no protest from the one they hold. “Got myself a partner too.” Having at least an arm around his waist was something he’d gotten used to, especially with Zangetsu. Understandably so with how many people trying to cozy up to Ichigo for something. Whether putting them in one of his documentaries or otherwise.

Another poster got torn down, leaving behind just scraps of what used to be there. Funnily enough it reminded the couple of tearing down Zangetsu’s old band posters after the band split for one reason or another. It was liberating to say the least, even if a little heartbreaking. The band used to be Zangetsu’s whole world but with Zaraki gone, it didn’t feel the same. Zangetsu found themself and then when they healed, really saw Ichigo for what he was. A beacon of hope and light in this terribly cruel world.

“Enough about us, what happened to you? Or rather what happened to the Aizen we knew? His heart and the ideals he once pursued?” Thinking about the Aizen of before and the Aizen of now was difficult. How he used to be, kind and compassionate, didn’t add up to the cold and calculating man that stood before them. Kisuke couldn’t have changed his personality, not that badly.

Aizen balled up the posters he collected while giving them a shark like grin. “And the owner of that lot next door has a right to do with it as he pleases.” He’s unfortunately not wrong no matter how badly both Ichigo and Zangetsu wanted to deny it. The lot could get turned into a garbage dump and no one on the street could protest it. Nothing would come of it if they tried.

“Happy birthday, Jesus.” Zangetsu snarled sarcastically, trying desperately to keep anything worse they could say held back. Aizen was still their landlord despite the people who backed him technically paying for the block of buildings.

“Where’s the rent, you two? I’m not playing around.” Aizen tossed the balled up posters to Ichigo who caught it and tossed it in the closest garbage can without missing a beat. “I’ve been waiting for it and I’ve grown tired of being patient.” They should have known this was coming but now that it came, they’re angry.

Ichigo was close to socking the man. He knew there was no way in hell they’d be able to pay the rent let alone _last year’s_ rent. No way they’d manage to do that unless he or Zangetsu caught a break. A big one at that. “Patience is a virtue but you’re just wasting your time since we’re broke. You should know that because when you actually lived with us you were broke too. Like you did to your promise.” 

“We should just ignore him, this whole fucking argument is absurd.” Zangetsu was completely fed up with the conversation at this point but they knew Aizen. He wouldn’t let it go until he got his way, or at least got his money. Something he’d never see though. Neither Ichigo or them had it to give. Even if they did, Aizen wouldn’t see a lick of it. Fuck him and the husband he rode in on.

“There is one way you won’t have to pay.” Aizen smirked now that he had both their attention. He gestures to the building next door. “Right there the home of Cyberarts, you see. The block is also now re-zoned so our dream can become a reality. The one we had when we were all still living together. It a state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio. I’ll forego the rent and on paper, signed and dated, you can stay here for free. You two, along with Ikakku, have to do me one small favor though.”

“A catch. There’s always a goddamn catch. Why am I not surprised? Let’s hear it then. What do you want us to do?” It was never just giving with Aizen. Between him and whoever he dealt with there had been taking as well. A bargain struck to make sure both parties got what they wanted, though not always equally since Aizen could talk his way out of anything. Talked up his genius all the time until he caught the eyes of Kisuke, who showed him he wasn’t always the smartest person in the room. Part of the reason he fell so hard and asked Kisuke to marry him.

“Convince Nelliel to cancel her protest.” The words were said without a care and Aizen even had the gall to turn away and tear down yet another one of Nel’s protest posters. She looked stunning and everyone knew it had to do with her new girlfriend trading a favor or two for the photography and design of it. Teal font made it pop with a black background along with Nel being the only other thing on the poster that was in color.

“Get an injunction. Call the cops. Why try and cancel it when you know us and know we wouldn’t even think of asking her? Knowing how much this means to her by doing it, being a voice for the people when you won’t listen to your old friends, which _news flash_ is us and her.” Ichigo was feeding a bit off of his partner. Aizen getting to him as easily as he did when they all still lived together.

"My investors-"

"You mean daddy in law." Zangetsu couldn't give two shits about the look thrown his way, from interrupting and what he called Kisuke's father. They did what they want. Ichigo covered a smile by pinching the bridge of his nose, faking a headache. If they had to deal with Aizen any longer, it might just be made real.

Aizen simply smiled at them despite the hard look in his eyes before glancing at the poster in his hands. "Kisuke's father and his friends, yes. They would rather I handle this quietly." Be the perfect gentleman and one would have whoever they wished eating out of the palm of his hand. That mentality can get fucked.

Zangetsu passed Ichigo and stepped right into Aizen’s space as they got right up in his face. “You can’t wipe out an entire tent city then watch a fucking christmas movie on TV. Give me a break. That’s pretty shitty after the pretty picture you just painted for us. We’d never follow you, we didn’t before and we’re definitely not starting now. Get that through your thick head.” They wouldn’t let him speak and raised their voice if Aizen attempted it. “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.”

Aizen met Ichigo’s angry eyes. “You want to produce films?” He met Zangetsu’s burning ones. “You want to write songs?” He walked back to his car but watched the two from over his shoulder. “You need somewhere to do it. It’s what we used to dream about, think twice before you forget about it.” He sat in the car and started it, letting it warm up since it was so cold. “You’ll see the beauty of a studio, that lets us do our work and get paid. It has condos on the top, who’s rent keeps open our shop.” Shutting the door, Aizen rolled the window down as Ichigo and Zangetsu stood together with their hands intertwined. “Stop the protest and you two will have it made. You’ll see or you’ll get the hell out of my building.” Having the last word, he pulled away.

Zangetsu scowled but pulled Ichigo close. “We’ll figure this out, don’t worry. We always do, Ichi. Come on. Let’s get inside before we freeze.” Ichigo goes, still worried about what they’re going to do about the rent. They walk up the stairs and back into their apartment without their blue haired neighbor interrupting again. Aizen won’t be getting his rent any time soon but that’s the last thing on their mind. Nel needed to be warned about Aizen showing up and Ikkaku has to be told.

“Fuck Ikkaku!” Ichigo yelled horrified at Zangetsu once they’re safely back in their loft. The two completely forgot about him while dealing with Aizen.


End file.
